superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby's World: The Best One Of the Mall Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "The Best One of the Mall" * Animation Teleplay Written by: Dianne Dixon & Tony Geiss * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producer: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editor: Dianne Dixon * Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Berny Wolf, Mike Wolf * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Jeff Hall, Lee Harting * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Patrick Fraley, Charity James, Rob Paulsen, Benny Grant, Candi Milo, Danny Mann, Pat Musick, Gary Owens, Pauly Shore, S. Scott Bullock, Wayne Kaatz, Deanna Oliver, Thurl Ravenscroft, Jon Lovitz, Timothy E. Day, Tim Stack, Colette Savage * Special Guest Appearance: Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Andrew Austin, Gary Conrad, Gary Hoffman, Craig Kellman, Don Shank, Ray Johnson, Debbie Baber, Scott Jeralds, Ron Campbell, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Alex Mann, Darrell Rooney, Matthew O'Callaghan, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Derek Drymon * Models: Bob Boyle, Mitch Schauer, Jeff LaFlamme, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Cathy Malkasian, Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Toni Vian, Kirk Hanson, Chris Buck, Skip Jones, John Norton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Robert Minkoff * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, Brad Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Celestri * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Bransford, Al Pabian, Bill Littlejohn, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Sam Fleming, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Craig Clark, Brenda Banks, Bob Richardson, Malcolm Draper * Animation Timers: Debbie Baber, Jeff Hall, Howy Parkins, Sam Weiss, Jack Hadley, Andrew Overtoom, Frank Weiss, Sean Dempsey, Tom Yasumi, Dominic Polcino, Genndy Tartakovsky, Randy Myers, Roger Chiasson, Len Glasser * Timing Supervisor: Tom Ray * Timing Directors: Karen Peterson, Cullen Blaine, Ken Walker, Terry Lennon, Larry Leichliter, Rick Leon, Norm McCabe, Burt Medall * Sequence Directors: Bob Matz, John Freeman, Warren Batchelder, Art Leonardi, Bob Bemiller, Stan Phillips, Joe Morrison, George Singer, Bob Zamboni, Alan Zaslove, Rudy Cataldi, Tony Love * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Maria Rodrguez, Marlene May, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Craig Armstrong, Jerilyn Mettlin, Phil Cummings, Donna Mouliot, Jill Jacobs, Neil Affleck, Chris Loudon * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Roger Allers, Scott Caple * Backgrounds: Serge Michaels, Rolando Oliva, Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood * Background Design: Dan Krall, Cathy Malkasian, Martin Ansolabehere, Sue Mondt * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka, Becca Ramos, Janette Hulett * Assistant Checker: Patty Jausoro * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * VIce President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble, Vera Duffy, Grant Leavins * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinator: Doria Biddle * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Category:End Credits Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Film Roman Category:Episode credits Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment